dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Yuji Clan
The Yuji clan (悠児一族'', Yūji Ichizoku'') is a faction created by , and currently being led by Tsurugi Kyousuke Yuji, Naosho "Gen" Yuji and Shintaro. One can only be a Yuji clan member by having the Blood of the Yuji in them. If a person has a distant Yuji relative or a spouse with Yuji blood, then he can be a Yuji clan member. There's a rare chance that outsiders can become members. Members *'Tsurugi Kyousuke Yuji': Current Leader - The first born child of the founder of Legendary Yuji Clan. One of the most strongest character on the entire universe and talented Yuji Clan member. Although he once fall into wrong path by the hands of Leo but Reppes pushed him back up to the right path. He's also currently the only clan member to fall into Curse of Hatred and break free of it. *'Naosho "Gen"': Lieutenant - An early member of the Yuji clan, born roughly 100 years before the birth of Madara and is thus a "proto-Yuji" though of the same ancestry of all Yuji clan members. He was crowned the leadership of Yuji Clan with Shintaro as his right hand man after Tsurugi supposedly betrayed the clan and left. *'Shintaro': Lieutenant - Has Yuji clan blood inherited from her mother as well as Shinju blood sleeping inside him, calmed by his parents. Once locked away by his own parents on Planet Miel, in his father's, Akashirou Shinju's Science Center, which Shintaro escaped with help from Reppes and Leo, who both became his childhood friends. His Spirit of Valor is Incarnation of the White Dragon. Currently resides in Other World. Gen was crowned the leadership with Shintaro promoted to his right hand man and Lieutenant. *'Madara Scath': Lieutenant - Madara was born in the Village his father lived in, with his mother, Xana, looking after him and taking care until he reached the age of five. When he was five years of age his Vexigan awakened, a symbol of his father's power. He was visited by the Yuji Clan, a group with a less powerful eye technique then the Vexigan but their eyes were still powerful. The leader of the Yuji Clan, Tsurugi Kyousuke Yuji, saw the potential within Madara and offered him a chance to train and to join the Yuji Clan, though as not a family member by blood but one who is accepted as family. Within the Yuji Clan Madara trained hard and studied hard on the ancient techniques of both his family and the Yuji family, he learned of another Madara, a Madara Yuji. *'Jellal Fernandes', registered as Mystogan - *'Miri': Member - Shintaro's and Haruki's daughter. She has yet to awaken her own Spirit of Valor, though she has been seen using Shintaro's Spirit of Valor, which she inherited from her father. Grieving over being the only survivor in her family, Miri currently roams Earth to take her mind off of these events. In combat, she relies in a transformation called Kuroi Iwa, that is fueled by grief. It rivals the power of Spirits of Valor. *'Aiko Miame': Member - Gen and Collgeta's eldest daughter. She has yet to awaken her own Spirit of Valor, though she is speculated to have a Wind avatar unlike her father's Earth avatar due to her mixed blood. She is a legendary android and as such has access to power above that normally seen in someone her age, even for a Yuji. *'Alyra Noveria': Member - Due to being Miri's adoptive mother, Alyra was allowed to join the Yuji Clan. In under twenty four hours, she had not only modified herself to be genetically related to the Yuji Clan, she also had managed to unlock her Spirit of Valor - a Fire element, naturally, given that she was one of the Trinity of Flames. *'Nikolas Pieterse': Member - Three beings live within the body of Nikolas Pieterse; Yamata no Orochi, the God of the Eight Magical Elements, Susanoo the God of Seas and Storms & Omokane the God of Wisdom and Intelligence, all from the Shinto religion. This makes Nikolas change between the three at times, or become all three at once. Overtime Nikolas managed to unlock the powers of the Inanigan, a power that is directly transferred from the Void, and Inanis, meaning Empty. The rest of his powers are directly related to his three souls, the three Gods that live within him. * Masami Buru: Member - * Naikeman: Member - Naikeman was invited to the Yuji Clan as a member for he was skilled in many crafts similar to jutsu and was an avid healer, something the clan could use if their members got injured. He now resides as the healer of the Yuji Clan. NPC Members *'Madara Yuji': Founder - The founder of the legendary Yuji clan. It was thought that he was long dead, but it turned out that he has become a Demon King, able to travel between Hell and Earth. His current location is unknown. *'Shuu': Member - Being the first born son of Haruki and Shintaro, Shuu has pretty amazing skills with his Mangekyo and Avatar. Unlike others, Shuu is calm, most of the time even when fighting and has a laid back personality. He inherited the strength and speed from his grandfather, Tsurugi, at very young age he was able to surpass his Mother and Father. *'Frost Blizzard': Member - a reincarnation of Seisou Yuji. He inherits his Spirit of Valor, Ultimate Ice Dragon Niflheim. Currently resides in Other World with his twin brother, Glacier Blizzard. *'Glacier Blizzard': Member - the twin brother of Frost Blizzard; he passed away when he wanted to save Frost from an avalanche, which resulted in Glacier's and his parent's death, whereas Frost survived. He hasn't shown any signs that he is related to the Yuji clan, but it was told by Madara Yuji that Glacier is a reincarnation Hyouga Yuji. He currently resides in Other World with his twin brother, Frost Glacier. *'Seisou Yuji': Member - Not much is known about this member, only that he is Frost Blizzard's incarnate, and is the brother of Hyouga Yuji. His currently location is unknown. *'Hyouga Yuji': Member - Not much is known about this member, only that he is Glacier Blizzard's incarnate, and is the brother of Seisou Yuji. His current location is unknown. *'Izunara Yuji': Member - The younger brother of Naosho "Gen" Yuji the current leader of the Yuji clan, Izunara was killed nearly 100 years ago by an evil descendant of the infamous Doctor Gero of Earth. His legacy still lives on, as it was through his eyes that Naosho became the second (chronologically first) person to awaken Mangekyo Sharingan. Like Gen, Izunara could use Tempestuous Spirit of Valour before his death. Job Request Board This is where the Yuji clan's job requests are posted and can be accomplished by members of the faction to claim a reward in money or items. Reconnaissance (Complete) * Location: Black Rose Crater * Description: '''Due to the small population and general avoidance of the town formerly known as Ginger town. A large amount of renegade factions made this their base of operations. Now that the town is destroyed these groups have fled. Your task is to scout out these bases and determine where these groups have fled too and what they aimed to do. * '''Difficulty: '''Easy * '''Reward: '''25,000 Z * '''Available slots: * Shintaro A Strange Discovery (Complete) * Location: Diablo Desert * Description: An army of Ninjas from a hidden village has discovered a strange set of large scrolls within the desert, they managed to secure the scrolls until a Yuji Clan member scouted the area and reported back. * Difficulty: Easy * Rewards: 25,000 Z, Scroll of Seals * Available Slots ** Nikolas Pieterse ** Masami Buru ** Naikeman ** Tsurugi Kyousuke Yuji Secrecy of the Highest Regard * Location: Glaciers * Description: Reports of strange activity have been reported by the Yuji Clan to the lieutenants and the leader. * Difficulty: Easy * Rewards: 25,000 Z * Available Slots ** Madara Scath ** Tsurugi Kyousuke Yuji Secret Techniques (Complete) * Location: Glaciers * Description: Creatures of indescribable evil have snared others in a trap and must be defeated before they can accomplish their goal. * Difficulty: Medium * Rewards: 30,000 Z, Hidden Technique Scroll * Available Slots ** Madara Scath ** Tsurugi Kyousuke Yuji ** Alyra Noveria A Stolen Scroll (Complete) * Location:Diablo Desert * Description: One of the Scrolls that were once there, a Member of the Yuji Clan has been tasked with acquiring it. * Difficulty: Easy * Rewards: 25,000 Z, Scroll of Seals * Available Slots ** Alyra Noveria The Second Reconnaissance (Complete) * Location: '''Planet Diamond * '''Description: a letter was received addressed to the Yuji clan it was delivered by the mysterious figure known only as "K" it stated that one of the bases of the neo red ribbon has be located and that the yuji's assistance in infiltrating this group and getting a better grasp of the groups plans. * Difficulty: '''Easy * '''Reward: '''25,000Z * '''Available slots: ** Shintaro/Mystral ** Miri Rescue Rhea the Second (Complete) * Location: Planet Miel/Falling Leaf District * Description: One of Akashirou Shinju's experiments were sent to the penitentiary of the Falling Leaf District, named Rhea II. Suspicion can be brought up as to why Akashirou would send his own creation to a prison, right after it is created. Investigate the penitentiary and find out why Akashirou sent Rhea away. * Difficulty: Medium * Reward: 40,000Z * Available slots: ** Jellal Fernandes Powers Most Yuji clan members share powers between each other through their DNA. One of the most notable powers are the Sharingan and the Tempestuous Spirits of Valor (often shortened to Spirit of Valor). Sharingan A Sharingan is the awakened power of a Yuji clan member's eyes. This is where most of a Yuji clan member's powers are awakened. Most notable powers of the Sharingan is the ability to stun the opponent and to be able to possess their minds, as well as to read their minds and copy the opponent's moves. It is one of the most basic powers among the members of the Yuji clan. A Sharingan can evolve and be able to use strong attacks against their opponents. A Sharingan can evolve into a Mangekyo Sharingan, which can evolve into an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, which can evolve to the legendary Eye of Samsaara. Mangekyo Sharigan Mangekyo Sharingan is activated when the person closest to the Yuji who's sharingan is evolving, dies. This causes that Yuji's sharingan to mutate and change, the three eye tomoe (Which is a fully mastered sharingan) fuse together to make a symbol, each symbol is unique to the Yuji who awakens it. The most unique ability (And potentially the most powerful one) is that it grants access to Tempestuous Spirit of Valour (TSV) giving the Yuji who has awakened it, the ability to nearly double their own physical power for a brief period of time. Unlike Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, The Mangekyo sharingan is imperfect, and prone to blindness if TSV or other Mangekyo abilities are used for too long or too frequently. Continued carelessness with the ocular ability granted to a user via the mangekyo, will end in near-permanent blindness that can only be reversed by gaining the eyes of a close relative and transplanting them into your own, thus awakening the Eternal version of Mangekyo Sharingan. It should be noted as with the sharingan, mangekyo sharingan can be transplanted into the eyes of a non-Yuji member. But the person who is not of Yuji blood will not have acess to TSV, nor will they be able to fully master the energy control necessary to use the eye effectively in battle. This results in non-Yuji members who gain Mangekyo, almost always losing high amounts of ki shortly after the start of a battle if mangekyo sharingan is used. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is a state of sharingan only awakened after two closely related Yuji clan members, fuse transplant their eyes into one another. This causes one or (in rare cases) both members to gain Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The primary difference between Eternal mangekyo and Mangekyo is the ability of EM (Eternal Mangekyo) to "never fade into darkness". This means that a user of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan cannot go blind from overuse of his/her eyes, meaning that techniques such as Tempestuous Spirit of Valour (TSV) can be used more frequently (though not neccisarily so in the midst of battle, due to the high amounts of ki the technique uses). Most Yuji who lose their eyes for prolonged periods of time suffer an irreversable blindness, thus it is often the case that one of the trading partners will be blinded before they recieve the eyes of their imediate family member (in some cases extended family members as well). This high risk is often the sole reason for why a sibbling would be unwilling to give their eyes to another, though it is common for those who are near death to give up their eyes for the greater good (As seen with , brother of Naosho "Gen" Yuji, the current leader of the Yuji clan). Heavenly Eye of Samsaara This technique is only restricted to Lieutenants and the Leader. For centuries the Yuji were one of the proudest and most powerful clans in existence. Their ocular techniques were matched by none, and their physical mastery and ki reserves made them some of the most powerful warriors the world had ever seen. But to every powerhouse their is an equal or greater power looming somewhere not far, that power, is the Shinju clan. The Heavenly Eye of Samsaara is the most powerful doujutsu in existence, only awakened when a Yuji clan member gains access to the D.N.A of a Shinju clan member. This can be done in a variety of ways, including: Blood transplants, ki infusions, eye transplants, fusion, and reproduction. The most common way is through fusion or transplants, when whatever method is used successfully works, the Yuji member gains the ability to access this rare doujutsu. With it a user is able to access the different avatars within Tempestuous Spirit of Valour (TSV) and use it to their advantage. They are also capable of using different techniques specific to the Heavenly Eye, such as the ability to control dead people to do their bidding (either temporarily or through one specific eye technique). The Heavenly eye can also read the Sage's Tablet, a secret tablet held sacred by both the Yuji and Shinju clan. No other eye technique is able to dis-spell whatever magic is over the tablet that keeps most people from reading it, but this eye is able to see through ALL things, including spells. Giving the user a sizable advantage in perception in almost any situation. Tempestuous Spirit of Valor The Tempestuous Spirit of Valor (勇武の荒魂'', Yūbu no Aratama''), often shortened to Spirit of Valor (勇武の魂'', Yūbu no Tamashī''), and also known as an Avatar (化身'', Keshin''), is a Yuji clan's aura's evolution into a physical form, thus forming a Spirit of Valor. They can increase a user's physical strength, as well as speed and durability. Elements These Avatars have an element to them, which are strong or weak to an Avatar of a different element. According to Shintaro, Avatars can be divided in 5 elements: *The wind (風'', Kaze'') element: An element that is weak against wood and is strong against earth. The wind element includes other elements such as water, ice and lightning. *The earth (山'', Yama'') element: An element that is weak against wind and is strong against fire. The earth element includes other elements such as light. *The fire (火'', Hi'') element: An element that is weak against earth and is strong against wood. The fire element usually only includes fire, but may include elements such as space. It can sometimes be confused as a wood element. *The wood (林'', Hayashi'') element: An element that is weak against fire and is strong against wind. The wood element includes other elements such as energy, space, and darkness. *The void (無'', Mu'') element: An element that has no weaknesses and isn't strong against other elements. This element includes darkness, or it can be a combination of multiple elements. It can also be an absence of elements. A Yuji clan member, on their own, cannot awaken a void element Avatar. The only way that was discovered to awaken a void element Avatar is to fuse two or more Avatars that are of different elements. Elements in battle When an element is used against the element they are strong against in battle, all attacks deal twice as much damage. When an element is used against the element they are weak against, they only deal half of the damage they normally deal. An Avatar user only gets these bonuses when they have their Avatar fight another Avatar. If their opponent doesn't have their own Avatar summoned, the Avatar isn't affected by the element. Avatar Equip If a user of the Tempestuous Spirit of Valor is skilled enough, they can force their giant familiar to compress and cover the user's body in its energy, boosting a Yuji's level closer to the Spirit of Valor. That is known as Avatar Equip ( , Keshinsō). Equipping an Avatar onto a Yuji's body lets them haul out more power, as the power of the Avatar is 'embedded' into the Yuji's body, whereas just a raw Spirit of Valor or Avatar would 'drag them down' due to the giant body they must maneuver throughout battles. These Avatar Equips also have the properties of Elements as mentioned above, so they can be applied when fighting against two Avatar users where one of them uses an Avatar Equip. Sparring Bonuses Tsurugi * N/A Naosho Madara * N/A Shintaro Jellal Miri Alko Alyra Nikolas Masami NaikemanCategory:Factions